Longing For You
by eariemayoi
Summary: Kisah seorang Natalia yang menanti suaminya, Tino, kembali pulang kepadanya suatu hari / SWATofficer!Finland / waifu!Belarus / Crack pair / Hetero /AU


**Dislaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pairing : Finland x Belarus**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Crackie-crackie pairing, fluff abal, plot gak terlalu jelas, terinspirasi dari lagu "California King Bed"nya Rihanna, cerita dibikin karna pengen memuaskan keinginan author /duak, typo, dan sekian banyak kekurangan lainnya**

* * *

.

.

Natalia membuka matanya ketika merasakan 'sesuatu' bergerak di atasnya. Matanya berfokus pada 'sesuatu' itu dan kemudian menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang seakan sedang membangunkannya dari tidur. Anjing kecil itu sepertinya terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ekspresinya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Natalia mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan lembut. Anjing kecil itu bernama Hanatamago. Hanatamago hanya menggongong pelan dan masih berwajah sedih, layaknya bayi yang menangis kepada ibunya.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Natalia mengerti, dan anjing itu pun merespon membenarkan Natalia. Wanita itu memeluk Hanatamago, meletakkan pipinya di puncak kepala sang anjing. Hanatamago kembali menggonggong.

"Aku tahu, semoga dia cepat kembali kepada kita..." bisik Natalia, matanya melirik ke arah sisi kiri ranjang yang kosong, tempat dimana biasa pria itu tidur.

Sudah 2 tahun lebih Natalia menunggu kepulangan orang itu, suami yang dipertemukan olehnya karena perjodohan, dan sekaligus majikan asli Hanatamago. Dia bernama Tino Väinämöinen.

Pada awal pernikahan mereka, Natalia tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan hal yang lebih padanya, malah wanita itu menganggap Tino hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Setelah perjodohan itu, semuanya menjadi terasa canggung, bahkan mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan di malam pertama.

Pernikahan mereka juga baru seumur jagung, tapi Tino sudah mendapat panggilan tugas. Ia pergi dari rumah untuk menjalankan misinya sebagai anggota pasukan elit _SWAT_ , pasukan khusus yang memberantas kasus kriminal tingkat S dimana misinya selalu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Natalia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang, apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati, apakah dia terluka ringan atau parah, yang pasti Tino tidak pernah sekalipun mengirim surat atau memberitahu kabarnya. Ia mendadak teringat akan senyum Tino, serta ucapan selamat pagi-nya ketika mereka terbangun menyambut pagi. Semua kegiatan itu murni karena keramahan Tino sendiri, bukan sebuah keromantisan antara suami dan istri. Karena hal itu jugalah Natalia masih tetap bersedia menjalani hari-harinya sebagai istri Tino, karena pria itu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Kini setelah kepergiannya, Natalia merasakan hal aneh. Ia merasa menyimpan sejuta harapan akan kepulangan Tino, ia ingin melihat senyumnya lagi, memeluknya, dan mungkin... mengecupnya. Banyak teman-temannya yang meragukan status pernikahan mereka, bahkan ada juga yang sempat menyuruh Natalia untuk meninggalkan Tino dan mencari pasangan baru. Tapi Natalia tetap menolak.

Jujur saja, Natalia tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya saat ini. Ia selalu merasa sedih, gundah, atau mungkin cemas jika mengingat Tino. Ia merasa kesepian, rindu akan kehadirannya, serta perasaan yang menggebu-gebu akan kecemasan dan harapan, tetapi sensasinya menyenangkan.

Apakah ini cinta?

Entahlah, Natalia tidak ingin memikirkan itu, karena rasanya begitu sakit.

Wanita itu memandang Hanatamago, anjing kecil itu tertidur di pelukannya setelah beberapa menit bersandar di buaiannya. Hanatamago selalu bersama Tino, jadi tidak heran kalau anjing itu sangat kehilangan. Sebelum pergi, Tino meminta tolong pada Natalia untuk menjaga anjingnya. Pada awalnya Natalia keberatan, tapi tidak ada lagi yang menjaga anjing malang itu selain dirinya. Dan sekarang Natalia sadar bahwa ia memang menyayangi Hanatamago, anjing itu selalu menemaninya, menghiburnya, dan Natalia selalu membawanya jalan-jalan di waktu senggang.

Tiba-tiba Natalia kembali teringat akan Tino, pria itu selalu menjadi objek utama di pikiran Natalia. Tanpa sadar wanita itu menangis dalam diam, memeluk Hanatamago semakin erat. Hal yang sangat tidak pernah dilakukannya di depan orang banyak selain dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya yang biasa ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Sepertinya Natalia mulai mencintainya, ia mulai terobsesi padanya, ia tidak ingin Tino menyukai wanita lain selain dirinya.

Natalia mengusap matanya sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur demi melupakan keresahannya ini. Dan besok ia pasti akan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa tanpa adanya bayang-bayang Tino. Perlahan, Natalia menutup matanya.

 _Tok Tok_

Ia tersentak ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Wanita berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya dan mendengar kembali ketukan pintu itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Natalia beranjak dari ranjang, memakai kimono tidurnya, lalu keluar dari kamar. Natalia melihat ke arah jam dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 1 dini hari.

"Siapa malam-malam begini...?" gumam Natalia sedikit curiga. Wanita itu mengambil sebuah pisau untuk dijadikan senjata membela diri kalau-kalau jika orang yang diluar itu adalah orang jahat.

Perlahan demi perlahan, Natalia semakin mendekati pintu utama. Suara ketukan itu tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Dengan tangan yang sedikit berkeringat, Natalia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pisau siap di tangan kanannya.

Ketika terbukanya pintu, Natalia terkejut melihat sesosok pria berpakaian seragam lusuh berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya memang tidak keliatan, tapi Natalia sudah langsung tahu dari rambut pirangnya. Natalia nyaris tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, ia memang melihat Tino berdiri tegak di hadapannya, pria yang ia selalu nantikan kehadirannya selama dua tahun.

Tino menunduk, kedua bahunya begitu lesu, dan keadaannya benar-benar begitu memprihatinkan. Seragam SWAT-nya robek dan banyak noda darah yang sudah mengering disana. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa disisir rapi menjadi begitu acak-acakan, wajahnya kotor dan terluka, dan napasnya juga berderu dengan cepat.

"Tino...?"

Tino tampak menegang ketika Natalia memanggil namanya. Dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, pria itu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Natalia.

"N...Nata..lia..." Tino bergumam dengan suara seraknya, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih Natalia. Natalia masih dalam keadaan syok oleh kemunculan Tino yang tiba-tiba. Belum sempat Tino mencapai Natalia tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan akan jatuh. Natalia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Tino, otomatis membawa Tino ke dalam pelukannya.

Natalia masih tidak percaya ia bisa menyentuh Tino lagi setelah sekian lama. Wanita itu menutup matanya dan mengelus kepala dan punggung Tino, seakan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah asli. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Tino di lehernya.

"Tino..."

Ia memanggil kembali nama suaminya, berharap adanya respon. Tidak ada jawaban dari Tino karena ia tidak sadarkan diri, kepalanya terbaring nyaman di bahu Natalia. Natalia sedikit kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh Tino karena pria itu juga membawa senapan di punggungnya. Ia melepas senapan itu dari punggung Tino, menutup pintu dan membopong tubuhnya ke arah kamar.

Dengan susah payah Natalia menidurkannya di ranjang. Ia melihat sejenak wajah Tino yang dipenuhi luka, wajahnya tampak begitu kesakitan walau ia sedang pingsan.

Natalia mengambil kotak pengobatan dan sebaskom air hangat. Dengan hati- hati, ia melepas peralatan yang melekat disana dan membuka kancing seragamnya. Natalia terkejut karena tubuhnya terlihat lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan, luka-luka yang tertutupi perban sebelumnya tampak terbuka kembali, di sekitarnya juga dihiasi oleh luka baru yang belum sempat terobati.

Natalia membasahi handuk kecil yang dipegangnya dengan air hangat, lalu membersihkan luka dan darah di tubuh Tino dengan pelan. Tino melenguh di dalam tidurnya ketika Natalia membersihkan daerah lukanya yang parah. Setelah membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, Natalia lanjut membersihkan daerah wajah. Ia mengusapkan handuk basah itu ke sepanjang rahang Tino, dan mata Natalia tidak sengaja tertarik ke arah paras wajahnya.

Natalia baru menyadari bahwa ia begitu tampan, wanita itu tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia mengakui bahwa wajah Tino memang enak untuk dilihat, didukung dengan senyum ramah dan iris violetnya yang indah. Tetapi tidak diduga Natalia bahwa tubuh dan wajah Tino yang penuh luka dan keringat, rambut pirang yang berantakan, serta mata yang terpejam seperti ini membuatnya lebih menawan.

Ternyata Natalia memang sudah benar-benar terobsesi pada Tino.

Wanita itu membelai wajah Tino, satu tangannya lagi menjamah dada bidangnya. Matanya menerawang memandangi bibir pria itu. Di dalam hati Natalia merasa tergoda untuk menciumnya, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengindahkan pikirannya itu dengan mengobati dan membalutkan perban di sekujur tubuh Tino yang terluka. Mau mencium atau tidak, itu urusan nanti.

Natalia sedikit lega bahwa tidak ada luka yang parah di daerah kakinya, walaupun masih terdapat perban disana setidaknya tidak ada luka yang terbuka. Tapi ia tetap mengganti celana panjang Tino yang kusam dengan yang baru dan bersih. Wanita itu membereskan peralatan obatnya di tempat semula dan mengambil selimut untuk Tino. Sebelum menyelimutinya, Natalia memandang kembali sosok Tino yang menurutnya rupawan. Sebagai anggota _SWAT_ , tidak heran bahwa tubuh Tino begitu bidang, membuat ia semakin gagah bagi Natalia.

Setelah puas memandangi tubuh Tino secara dekat, Natalia menyelimutinya. Wanita itu lalu duduk di sisi ranjang sebelah Tino, masih memandangi pria di sampingnya.

"Selama dua tahun aku terus menunggumu, dan sekarang kau pulang dengan kondisi yang seperti akan mati. Dasar bodoh..."

Natalia ingin menangis rasanya, ingin sekali ia memeluk Tino dengan erat sampai ia puas. Tapi hasrat itu ditahannya karena ia tidak mau mengganggu istirahat suaminya. Ia lalu membuka kimono tidurnya, berbaring di samping Tino dengan arah tidur yang berlawanan dari pria itu. Tak berapa lama, Natalia sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Beberapa menit setelah Natalia tertidur, Tino membuka matanya. Ia melihat punggung Natalia sejenak dan meyakini bahwa istrinya sudah terlelap. Tino memegang dahinya, mata violetnya menyiratkan kesedihan melihat Natalia.

"Maaf, Natalia..."

Walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit-sakit, Tino berusaha bergerak meraih Natalia. Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Natalia terdengar melenguh di dalam tidurnya begitu merasakan lengan Tino memeluknya. Pria itu telah memutuskan, tidak ada lagi bertingkah laku seperti orang asing di rumah ini, mereka harus bertingkah seperti suami-istri yang sebenarnya. Tino harus sedikit agresif untuk membuat Natalia mencintainya.

Selama dua tahun berpisah dengan Natalia, Tino sadar bahwa ia memang mencintai istrinya itu. Pikirannya selalu muncul akan Natalia, istri yang belum terjamah oleh cinta sucinya karena alasan hanya sebagai 'orang asing'. Ia sempat bersikap tidak profesional terhadap pekerjaannya karena memikirkan Natalia yang jauh darinya. Menjadi pasukan elit _SWAT_ memang tidak mudah, nyawanya pasti akan selalu diincar dimana-mana, bahkan bisa termasuk membahayakan keluarga kecilnya. Akhirnya sekarang, Tino dapat bertemu juga dengan Natalia. Ia bisa memulai hidup baru dengan suasana yang akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tino mencium lembut bahu Natalia dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga wanita itu.

" _Mina rakastan sinua_ _..._ _ *****_ _"_ bisiknya. Tino tersenyum sejenak, akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga pada Natalia, meski wanita itu tidak sadar. Ia pun kemudian menutup matanya untuk mengikuti Natalia menjelajah alam mimpi.

.

.

Sinar mentari sudah terbit menyinari celah-celah jendela apartemen, tanda pagi sudah tiba. Natalia terjaga dari tidurnya ketika merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga bersandar pada sesuatu yang keras dan bidang. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Natalia terkaget karena wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Tino. Ternyata mereka tertidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan, dengan Tino yang tidak memakai baju pula.

Natalia tersentak, membuat Tino ikut terbangun karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Tino membuka matanya, manik violetnya yang masih sayu memandang lurus ke arah mata Natalia. Natalia terpaku ketika melihat Tino tersenyum ramah seperti biasa yang ia lakukan dulu, walaupun senyum itu terlihat lemah.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri~" katanya cerah, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Natalia saat ini merasa canggung dengan posisi intim mereka. Natalia terbengong sebentar, rasanya tak percaya bahwa ia masih bisa melihat senyum itu lagi, dan ditambah lagi mendekapnya sedekat ini. Kejadian tadi malam bukanlah mimpi, Tino benar-benar pulang dan tidur disebelahnya.

Natalia tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Tino, memeluknya erat, "apakah ini nyata...?"

Tino terkejut oleh sikap Natalia, tapi ia menerima pelukannya dengan senang hati. Luka-luka di perbannya pun sudah tidak terasa sakit, seolah sudah sembuh secara ajaib oleh tangan Natalia. "Iya, Natalia. Maafkan aku karena sudah lama tidak pulang..." bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut pirang platinum istrinya.

"Padahal aku sudah hampir berputus asa menunggumu..." bisik Natalia, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Maaf, Nat. Maafkan aku," kata Tino merasa bersalah.

Natalia terisak pelan di dada Tino, memeluknya erat seakan tidak mau Tino pergi lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Tino melihat Natalia terlihat begitu rapuh, menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu benar-benar menunggunya. Hal itu membuat hati Tino menjadi ikut sakit.

"Natalia..." Tino memegang dagu Natalia, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mata istrinya, tapi Natalia masih menunduk karena ia tidak mau dilihat saat sedang menangis. Kepala Tino bergerak maju ke arah wanita itu, mencium bibir Natalia. Ia awalnya tidak yakin Natalia mau menerima perlakuan mendadaknya ini, namun merasakan tidak ada perlawanan dari istrinya, Tino tetap menempelkan bibirnya di Natalia. Ciuman lembut Tino membuat perasaan Natalia yang awalnya tersimpan rapat di hatinya menjadi berhamburan keluar. Dengan refleks, Natalia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tino demi merapatkan ciuman mereka. Tino kaget karena Natalia lebih agresif darinya, tapi pria itu merasa senang dan memeluk pinggang Natalia. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai nyaris kehilangan oksigen.

Natalia mengatur napasnya, namun Tino lebih cepat pulih. Pria itu bersiap untuk melakukan ciuman kedua, tapi Natalia menghentikannya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

"N-Naaat~~" panggil Tino dengan nada suara yang manja, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang meminta 'sesuatu' dari Natalia. Natalia memaklumi sikap Tino karena mereka memang tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' dari awal pernikahan mereka. Lagipula Tino itu tetap seorang suami yang ingin mendapatkan apa yang sudah menjadi haknya dari istri. Tapi Natalia tidak bisa memberikannya begitu saja. Ia menepuk keras ke salah satu luka di badan Tino begitu melihat pria itu kembali bergerak maju ke arahnya.

"Aw!" Tino langsung mundur lagi dari Natalia.

"Aku belum mau melakukan 'itu' denganmu. Ini hukuman karena kau tidak pernah memberi kabar selama dua tahun dan membuatku menangis seperti ini," kata Natalia sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

Mendengar itu, Tino terlihat seperti mau menangis. "Maafkan aku, Nataliaa. Aku hanya tidak ingin musuh melacak surat-suratku yang akan disampaikan kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya!"

"Itu tidak menjadi alasan. Lagipula kalau aku dalam bahaya, bukankah ada kau yang akan menyelamatkanku? Setidaknya buat dirimu berguna untuk istrimu sendiri," canda Natalia, walaupun masih dengan muka datar.

Entah kenapa Tino merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Itu berarti Natalia sudah menerimanya sebagai suami, bukan sebagai orang asing lagi. Ciuman tadi juga sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka menerima perasaan masing-masing, sekaligus mengobati rasa rindunya mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan bersamamu dan melindungimu, Nat. Kita akan menjalani hari-hari yang sudah kita lewatkan dulu," kata pria itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam tangan Natalia. Natalia merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas melihat senyum Tino.

"Guk!"

Kedua pasangan itu melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Hanatamago sudah berlari melompat ke atas ranjang mereka. Tino tersenyum cerah karena akhirnya bertemu dengan anjing kecil kesayangannya.

"Hanatamago!" Ia memeluk Hanatamago dan anjing itu menjilat pipi majikannya sambil mengayunkan ekornya dengan antusias. Walau badan Tino penuh luka dan perban, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Melihat adegan pertemuan antara majikan dan peliharaan itu, menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Natalia.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk memulai hari sebagai suami istri ini?"

"Tentu saja banyak! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, masak dan makan bersamamu, mengajak jalan-jalan Hanatamago, dan oh.. aku juga ingin mengunjungi Berwald dan kakakmu, Katyusha!" seru Tino.

"Hmmm ide yang bagus," Natalia mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu aku ingin mengajakmu liburan ke suatu tempat, Nat. Anggap saja _honeymoon_ kita yang tertunda," kata Tino memerah.

"Tentu saja , harus," tegas Natalia, terdapat semburat merah di wajah datarnya. Tino tersenyum puas dan memeluk Natalia sampai tubuh mereka berdua kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Translate :**

 ** _"Mina rakastan sinua" means "I Love You" in Finnish_**

 **Thank you for reading! \\(^0^)/**


End file.
